Obsesi
by Razux
Summary: Setelah sekian lama menunggu, bertahun-tahun berlalu, akhirnya dia bisa melihat gadis itu lagi. Dan kali ini, dia bersumpah, dia tidak akan kehilangan lagi, malaikatnya, cahayanya, gadisnya, miliknya–Hinatanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Obsesi**

 **By : Razux**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _(Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto)_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Laki-laki dihadapannya adalah manusia tersempurna yang pernah dilihatnya. Dalam lima puluh tahun lebih hidupnya, dia mengakui, laki-laki itu merupakan laki-laki tertampan yang pernah dijumpainya. Pemilik dari perusahan raksasa yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Berkuasa hingga tidak tersentuh dan disegani oleh siapapun.

Lalu, laki-laki itu mencintai putrinya, dia tahu dengan jelas kenyataan itu. Dari cara menatap putrinya sejak dulu, dia bisa melihat mata hitam dan dingin itu akan melembut. Begitu juga dengan tangan yang bergerak menyentuh putrinya, lembut dan penuh hati-hati; bagaikan menyentuh barang seni yang tiada duanya di dunia. Betapa wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi itu melukiskan seulas senyum yang sangat tipis seakan tidak ada saat putrinya tersenyum.

Ya, laki-laki itu sangat mencintai putrinya; sangat-sangat mencintai putrinya, hingga itu menakutkannya.

Laki-laki itu akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersama putrinya. Bagi yang berniat memisahkan mereka, laki-laki itu sanggup menipu, memaksa, melukai, menghancurkan dan bahkan: membunuh.

Cinta laki-laki itu terhadap putrinya adalah cinta yang sudah melampaui cinta itu sendiri. Cinta yang tidak normal, cinta yang sudah gila–obsesi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsesi**

 **By : Razux**

 _(Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Rambut panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan yang unik, mata putih keperakan khas Klan Hyuga yang besar dan selalu berbinar-binar. Kulit putih bagaikan salju, hidung yang mancung, pipi yang merona merah alami dan bibir tipis berwarna merah mawar–gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat cantik; Hinata Hyuga.

Berjalan pelan, dia yang hari ini menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kali memasuki Universitas Konoha tidak dapat menghentikan degupan jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Dia takut sekaligus sangat bersemangat, sebab hari ini adalah hari pertama dia resmi menjadi seorang mahasiswa di universitas elit ini.

Menggunakan dress kuning berlengan pendek sebahu yang semakin menonjolkan kulit putihnya serta flat shoes berwarna hitam, dia menundukkan kepala semakin ke bawah. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, pipinya yang selalu merona merah semakin memerah, sebab dia bisa merasakan, semua pasang mata disekelilingnya kini terarah padanya. Kegelisahan memenuhi hatinya, apakah ada yang salah padanya? Apakah penampilannya aneh?

"Hinata-chan!" suara panggilan yang memanggil namanya sontak membuat dia mengangkat kepala menatap sumber suara.

Sebuah senyum bahagia langsung terlukis di wajahnya, menghilangkan kegelisahan dihatinya saat melihat seorang gadis berambut dan mata coklat melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Tenten-nee!" berjalan lebih cepat dia menghampiri gadis keturunan china yang juga berlari ke arahnya.

"Selamat bergabung ke Universitas Konoha, Hinata-chan." Tawa Tenten dan memeluk erat gadis mungil tersebut.

"Hai," tawa Hinata balas memeluk sahabat sekaligus tunangan dari kakaknya. "Aku merindukanmu, Tenten-nee."

"Tidak lama melihatmu, kau semakin cantik saja." melepaskan pelukannya, Tenten menatap gadis Hyuga tersebut.

"Jangan memujiku seperti itu, Tenten-nee," menundukkan kepala sedikit ke bawah karena pujian yang diterimanya, pipi Hinata kembali bersemu merah. Namun, sejenak kemudian, dia mengangkat kepala dan berbisik pelan di telinga Tenten penuh kegelisahan. "Tenten-nee, apakah penampilanku aneh? Dari tadi semua yang ada disekelilingku terus menatapku."

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Tenten mengangkat kepala menatap sekeliling mereka, dan dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya. "Tidak! Tidak ada yang aneh pada penampilanmu, Hinata-chan. Abaikan saja semua itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata penuh keraguan.

Tenten mengangguk kepala masih dengan senyum di wajah. Tidak kah gadis di depannya ini sadar? Tatapan yang terarah padanya ada tatapan kagum akan kecantikannya. Siapa yang akan meragukan kecantikan Hinata saat melihatnya? Melihat pandangan semua orang, Tenten yakin, gadis Hyuga itu pasti akan menjadi primadona universitas tahun ini.

Hinata Hyuga.

Putri sulung sekaligus putri kesayangan dari pemimpin Klan Hyuga. Gadis Hyuga yang benar-benar berbeda dari semua Hyuga yang pernah ditemuinya. Bukannya dingin, penuh percaya diri, perhitungan dan kuat sebagaimana mestinya seorang Hyuga, malahan yang ada, gadis itu begitu hangat, pemalu, polos seperti anak kecil dan juga; lemah. Putri yang sejak kecil rapuh bagaikan kristal kaca. Tidak dapat hidup tanpa ketergantungan pada obat karena badannya yang lemah sejak lahir.

"Jangan terlalu mempedulikan pandangan orang," senyum Tenten dan menggenggam Hinata,

"Acara penerimaan mahasiswa akan segera dimulai, ayo."

Hinata mengangguk kepala dan tersenyum mendengar ajakan Tenten. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dia melangkah kaki mengikuti tunangan kakaknya menyosong kehidupan barunya sebagai mahasiswa.

Jauh dibelakang Hinata yang berjalan menjauh, tanpa disadari siapapun, sepasang mata hitam kelam menatap lurus gadis tersebut. Mata hitam kelam itu menyiratkan berbagai perasaan yang bercampur aduk, kegembiraan, kerinduan, kesedihan, keraguan, ketakutan, lalu yang paling penting; keinginan memiliki.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, bertahun-tahun berlalu, akhirnya dia bisa melihat gadis itu lagi. Dan kali ini, dia bersumpah, dia tidak akan kehilangan lagi, malaikatnya, cahayanya, gadisnya, miliknya–Hinatanya.

.xOx.

Ruang Auditorium universitas Konoha penuh dengan para mahasiswa yang sebagian besar sudah ngantuk setengah mati mengikuti acara penerimaan mahasiswa tahun ajaran baru. Rektor yang berpidato dengan begitu penuh semangat tidak mampu membangkitkan semangat para mahasiswa yang sudah mulai jenuh mendengarnya.

Namun, meski begitu Hinata Hyuga masih duduk dengan manis di kursinya mendengar dengan begitu teliti semua yang diucapkan. Tidak ada rasa ngantuk sama sekali yang menyerangnya, sebab ini adalah langkah pertama bagi dirinya untuk mengapai impiannya untuk menjadi seorang guru.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu semangat mendengar pidato membosankan itu?" tanya seseorang dari samping Hinata tiba-tiba.

Terkejut, Hinata memalingkan wajah menatap sumber suara. Mata putih keperakannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru jernih. Seulas senyum ramah memenuhi wajah pemilik mata tersebut yang merupakan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang.

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka," gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Hinata. "Kau mengambil jurusan pendidikan, kan? Kita satu jurusan, semoga kita bias jadi teman."

"Eh? I-iya." Hinata membalas salam itu dengan cepat. Hatinya langsung berdetak kencang sebab ini adalah pertama kalinya ada yang mengajaknya kenalan sesantai ini. "N-namaku H-hinata Hyuga."

"Jadi kau benar-benar seorang Hyuga, ya?" tanya Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ino yang sangat ambigu.

"Jangan tersinggung," balas Ino cepat, jelas dia dapat melihat jelas kebingungan di wajah Hinata. Hyuga di depannya ini begitu mudah untuk dibaca seperti buku yang terbuka. Semua ekspresi terkejut, malu, senang, bingung tergambar jelas di wajah cantik itu. "Aku mengenal beberapa Hyuga. Klan Hyuga bukan Klan kecil, namun pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Hyuga semanis dirimu."

Penjelasan Ino jelas membuat Hinata bersemu merah. Dia malu karena dipuji oleh gadis cantik di depannya. "T-terima kasih."

Ino kembali tertawa melihat reaksi Hinata. Gadis di depannya benar-benar sangat manis dan menggemaskan. "Boleh kupanggil Hinata-chan? Gantinya kau boleh memanggilku Ino-chan."

"I-iya," pipi Hinata semakin memerah. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan binar kegembiran di wajahnya. Menjadi mahasiswa baru dan mendapatkan teman baru, seperti mimpi bagi dia yang menghabiskan waktu selama hidupnya ini di rumah sakit atau kediaman Hyuga. "B-baik I-Ino-chan."

Suara tepuk tangan yang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata dan Ino sadar kata sambutan dari rektor telah selesai. Terlihat jelas, para mahasiswa dengan malas bertepuk tangan, mungkin karena sudah terlalu ngantuk atau bosan.

"Terima kasih untuk kata sambutan dari Rektor kita," pembawa acara berjalan maju ke panggung. Tersenyum, pembawa acara kembali melanjutkan acara selanjutnya. "Sekarang kita sambut seseorang yang akan memberikan sepatah-dua kata untuk kita semua, kita undang CEO dari Uchiha Corporation, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kya! Tidak mungkin" teriak Ino tiba-tiba begitu mendengar acara selanjutnya. Kepalanya langsung menatap panggung membingungkan Hinata.

Gadis Hyuga yang tidak mengerti dengan reaksi teman barunya tersebut semakin bingung saat melihat reaksi para mahasiswa yang juga bereaksi heboh, bahkan mereka yang tadi sudah ingin tertidur kini membuka mata lebar penuh semangat.

"Yang benar saja!"

"Masa?"

Teriakan dan tepuk tangan kembali membahana memenuhi ruangan, bahkan lebih meriah dari saat rektor yang selesai memberikan pidato panjangnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan juga penyebab kehebohan, Hinata mengarahkan kepala ke depan panggung. Mata putih keperakkannya langsung menemukan sosok seorang pria muda yang maju ke depan.

Gerakan pria tersebut begitu sempurna penuh karisma, membuat Hinata yang memang duduk di barisan terdepan berpikir, pria itu mungkin adalah model papan atas kelas internasional. Ya, Hinata mengakui, pria di depannya jelas sangat tampan. Badannya tinggi tegap, mungkin sekitar 180cm lebih, dibalut dengan jas biru dongker yang mahal. Kulitnya putih bersih dengan rambut hitam. Struktur wajahnya begitu sempurna seperti pahatan para seniman terkenal, rahang yang kuat, bibir tipis, hidung mancung, alis yang tumbuh rapi dengan alami dan sepasang mata hitam legam yang memesona.

Putih keperakan bertemu dengan hitam legam.

Mata mereka bertemu saat pria itu telah berdiri tepat di depan pondium. Sebuah senyum menyeringai terlukis di wajah tampan itu. Membuat jantung Hinata bagaikan berhenti berdetak sesaat.

 _"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku, kan, Hime?"_

 _"Kau akan menjadi pengantinku, dan kita akan hidup bahagia untuk selamanya, Hime."_

 _"Hinata adalah milikku! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya!"_

 _"Kembalikan! Kembalikan Hinata padaku! Aku akan membunuh kalian! Akan kubunuh siapapun yang berani memisahkan Hinataku dariku!"_

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan!" panggilan dan guncangan di bahunya membuat Hinata sadar kembali. Matanya menemukan Ino yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. "Apa kau kurang sehat? Mukamu pucat sekali."

"T-tidak," jawab Hinata terbata-bata. "A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino sekali lagi kurang mempercayai jawaban yang didapatkan.

"Hm." Hinata mengangguk kepala dengan cepat.

Menghela napas, Ino hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah Hinata. "Kalau perlu bantuan atau apa, beritahu aku, ya?"

"T-terima kasih, Ino-chan." senyum Hinata lemah.

Ino membalas senyum Hinata dan kembali membalik wajah menatap sosok pria di depannya. Matanya menatap penuh puja pria muda tersebut. "Uchiha-san itu benar-benar tampan dan sexy, ya?" tawanya pelan dengan muka memerah. "Dan, apa cuma perasaanku, sepertinya dari tadi dia melihat ke arah kita."

Hinata tidak membalas Ino lagi, dia juga tidak berani mengangkat wajah menatap sosok Sasuke Uchiha tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, dia bisa merasa tangannya mendingin–takut. Apa yang barusan terlintas di kepalanya? Suara siapa itu? Bola mata hitam legam pria itu kenapa bisa membuatnya merasa sangat takut?

.xOx.

"Iya, pria itu ada disini, cepatlah kau kemari." Ujar Tenten pelan kepada seseorang melalui ponsel di tangannya. "Aku tahu, aku akan menjaganya."

Menutup pembicaraan mereka, Tenten menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia menghela napas dan mengarahkan kepala ke dalam Auditorium. Ketakutan jelas terlihat di wajahnya yang cantik. Matanya menemukan sosok pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di pondium. Bagaimana bisa pria itu berada di sini? Bukankah perjanjian masih berlaku?

Menggepal tangannya yang tanpa disadarinya telah bergetar, Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak boleh takut, dia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya walaupun pria itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi siapapun yang ada disekelilingnya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dan bertatap muka, gadis keturunan china itu tahu, hanya ada satu kata untuk menggambarkan pria itu; gila.

.xOx.


	3. Chapter 3

**Obsesi**

 **By : Razux**

 _(Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Neji-nii, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Hinata terkejut saat melihat seorang pria tampan berambut panjang di samping Tenten.

Acara penerimaan mahasiswa telah selesai. Tidak ada kuliah hari ini, yang ada hanyalah pembagian schedule mata kuliah fakultas masing-masing mahasiswa. Kegiatan untuk menuntut ilmu baru akan dimulai besok, karena itu para mahasiswa diijinkan untuk pulang ataupun menjelajah kampus sesuai keinginan masing-masing.

Hinata sangat terkejut melihat kakak laki-laki satu-satunya berada di kampusnya sekarang. Sebab dia tahu, kakaknya yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Vice CEO perusahaan keluarga, jelas bukanlah orang yang memiliki banyak waktu bebas.

"Salahkah jika aku ingin melihat adik kesayanganku memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang mahasiswa?" balas Pria bernama Neji Hyuga sambil tersenyum tipis. Mata putih keperakan menatap mata yang identik di depannya lembut.

"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng kepala, "Hanya bukannya kemarin, Nii-sama sudah berjanji tidak akan mengikutiku ke universitas." Ada sedikit perasaan sedih dalam hatinya. Apakah dia begitu tidak dipercayai? Dia tidak ingin merepotkan dan tergantung dengan keluarganya terus. Dia kini sudah berusia delapan belas tahun; dirinya sudah bisa mandiri.

Neji tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala adiknya pelan. "Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya datang untuk melihatmu."

"Neji tidak berbohong, Hinata-chan," sela Tenten membela tunangannya. "Dia hanya ingin merayakan hari pentingmu. Tahu kah kau? dia bahkan sudah booking restoran bintang lima untukmu."

"K-kau adalah putri dari CEO Hyuga Corporation, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino terbata-bata tiba-tiba.

Hinata menolehkan wajah menatap Ino yang ada di sampingnya. Rasa terkejut melihat Neji telah berhasil membuatnya lupa akan keberadaan teman barunya tersebut. Pipinya langsung memerah, "E-eh? I-iya, ayahku adalah CEO Hyuga Corporation." Jawabnya pelan.

Hinata tidak pernah menyukai statusnya sejak dulu. Bukan karena dia membenci kenyataan bahwa dirinya dilahirkan sebagai putri kepala klan Hyuga, melainkan sikap semua orang kepadanya saat mengetahui siapa dia. Semua orang akan gentar dan bersikap sangat sopan serta hati-hati padanya.

"Eh, b-bagaimana kau bisa tau, Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata kemudian. Seingat dia, dalam perkenalan mereka yang baru beberapa jam, dia tidak pernah memberitahu gadis pirang itu identitas dirinya.

Ino tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Bagaimana aku tidak tahu kalau wajah kakakmu yang merupakan pewaris Hyuga Corporation selalu muncul di koran, majalah atau berita."

Hyuga Corporation adalah perusahaan berusia ratusan tahun yang dikendalikan bangsawan Klan Hyuga. Perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang usaha jasa, dagang dan manufaktur. Sama halnya seperti Uchiha Corporation, Hyuga Corporation juga merupakan perusahaan raksasa yang tersebar ke seluruh dunia.

"Apakah kau teman sefakultas Hinata?" tanya Neji memotong pembicaraan kedua gadis di depannya. Menyodorkan tangan kanan untuk menyalami Ino, ekspresi mukanya yang lembut saat menatap sang adik kembali menjadi datar dan dingin sebagaimana mestinya seorang Hyuga. "Neji Hyuga."

Ino segera membalas jabatan tangan Neji. "I-Ino Yamanaka."

"Aku Lee Tenten." sambung Tenten yang berada di samping Neji ikut memperkenalkan diri. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Mohon bantuanmu untuk menjaga Hinata-chan, ya, Yamanaka-san."

"E-eh, I-iya." Senyum Ino pelan. Tidak pernah menyangka dirinya yang hanya merupakan seorang putri dari pemiliki toko bunga kecil akan dipercayai untuk menjaga Putri Klan Hyuga.

"A-aku sudah dewasa Neji-nii, Tenten-nee," protes Hinata pelan. Dia mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk kebawah. "Aku tidak butuh orang menjagaku."

"Baiklah-baiklah, kami tidak akan meminta Yamanaka-san menjagamu." Tawa Tenten melihat sikap Hinata, "Jadi, jangan merajuk," Mengandeng tangan Hinata gadis bermata coklat tersebut tersenyum, "Sekarang, kita pergi makan, ya? Kau juga ikut ya, Yamanaka-san."

"Tentu." Tawaran Tenten disambut penuh senyum oleh Ino. Dan itu membuat senyum kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata. Melihat Ino yang tetap bersikap biasa, mau tidak mau membuat hatinya sangat gembira. Kali ini, sepertinya dia telah mendapatkan teman yang tidak mempedulikan statusnya sebagai putri pemimpin klan Hyuga.

Neji tersenyum tipis melihat senyum bahagia Hinata. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahan dalam hatinya. Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dan kalau bisa, sebagai seorang kakak, dia juga ingin adik kesayangannya itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa seumur hidupnya. Tidak butuh orang menjaganya? Betapa salahnya pemikiran itu. Dia membutuhkan penjagaan, selama pria itu masih bernapas di dunia ini.

.xOx.

Semua yang ada membungkuk memberi hormat melihat pria muda itu. Dalam gedung pancakar langit yang begitu megah dan kokoh, pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu adalah orang yang paling dihormati. Gedung pancakar langit itu adalah kantor pusat dari Uchiha Corporation, dan pria itu tidak lain adalah CEO Uchiha Corporation itu sendiri; Sasuke Uchiha.

Tidak ada respon sedikitpun dari wajah tampan Sasuke yang dingin tanpa ekspresi saat semua karyawannya membungkuk memberi hormat. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju ruang kantornya yang terletak di lantai teratas gedung.

"Teme, akhirnya kau menampakkan batang hidungmu!" itu adalah kalimat pertama yang didengarnya saat memasuki ruang CEO Uchiha Corporation yang begitu besar dan mewah.

Tetap tidak mempedulikan sedikitpun sumber suara yang tidak lain seorang pria berambut pirang, Sasuke berjalan menuju kursinya. Mata hitam kelamnya sekilas bisa melihat betapa mata biru langit pria yang duduk dikursi tamu itu berkilat karena kesal.

"Hei Teme! Setidaknya ucapkan sesuatu! Kau telah membuatku menunggumu berjam-jam, tahu?" nada suara pria tersebut meninggi, kekesalan dalam hatinya semakin membesar melihat reaksi tidak peduli Sasuke yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan santai, Sasuke akhirnya menatap pria tersebut. "Diam kau, Dobe."

Perintah Sasuke tidak membuat pria itu gentar. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia mendekati CEO Uchiha Corporation. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze, Teme! Panggil namaku dengan benar! Hari ini aku Vice CEO Namikaze Corporation datang menwakili perusahaanku untuk kontrak kerja sama, bukan datang sebagai sahabatmu!"

"Koreksi cara bicaramu dulu yang sejak awal memanggilku dengan tidak sopan, Dobe." Balas Sasuke pelan, tidak sedikitpun dia mempedulikan sikap Naruto.

"Kau! Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah sedikitpun kepadaku?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan kesal.

Sasuke tidak membalas pertanyaan Naruto. Dia mengambil dan membuka tumpukan dokumen di meja yang memang harus dipahami dan tanda tangani olehnya pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi perusahaan.

Naruto menghela napas melihat sikap tidak peduli Sasuke. Tidak kah sahabatnya itu mengerti? Kontrak kerja sama Uchiha Corporation dan Namikaze Corporation yang dipimpin ayahnya, merupakan kontrak besar bernilai ratusan juta dollar. Kapan sikapnya itu akan berubah?

Menutup mata, Naruto mengingat kembali masa kecil mereka. Saat itu Sasuke adalah pribadi yang hangat. Dia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Kadang usil, namun selalu peduli dengan orang disekelilingnya. Namun, kehangatan dan kepribadian itu hilang saat kejadian terkutuk enam belas tahun yang lalu itu terjadi.

Membuka mata, mata biru Naruto menatap sendu wajah Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan, senyum dan tawa di wajah tampan tersebut. Yang tersisa dari sosok sahabatnya sejak kejadian itu, hanyalah kedinginan dan kekelaman tanpa ujung. Dan dirinya, tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya. Sahabat yang tidak berguna, kan?

Tidak ingin memikirkan lebih lanjut lagi ketidak berguna dirinya, Naruto meletakkan sebuah dokumen yang menang sejak awal ada di tangannya ke meja kerja Sasuke. "Ini, kontrak kerja samanya," ujarnya pelan."Pelajarilah, ada yang tidak kau setuju, kita diskusi lagi."

Sasuke tetap tidak memberikan respon pada Naruto, dan itu membuat Vice CEO Namikaze Corporation itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku pulang kalau begitu."

Sasuke hanya membolak-balik dokumen di tangannya, tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang kini telah berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Saat suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar, pria berambut hitam itu baru menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mengangkat kepala menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup sejenak, tangan kanannya kemudian membuka laci meja kerja dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku.

Perlahan, dia membuka buku tersebut hingga menemukan sehelai foto yang terselip di dalamnya. Mata kelamnya yang dingin melembut saat melihat foto tersebut, sebuah senyum kecil terlintas di wajahnya.

Foto itu adalah foto yang sangat berharga baginya. Foto dari dirinya yang berusia dua belas tahun tersenyum kecil memeluk seorang gadis kecil berusia enam tahun. Dengan background langit biru musim semi, gadis kecil berambut hitam kebiruan dalam pelukannya itu begitu manis. Pipi yang merona merah dan senyum malu-malu, lalu, tangan mungil yang menggengam erat lengannya seakan takut mereka akan dipisahkan.

"Akhirnya, hari ini aku benar-benar bisa melihatmu," ujar Sasuke pelan. Jari-jari jenjang tangan kanannya mengelus pelan wajah gadis kecil dalam foto. "Himeku."

Ya, hari ini, akhirnya setelah dua belas tahun berlalu, dia bisa melihat gadis kecil yang merupakan satu-satunya cahaya hidup dalam dunianya. Dan yang benar-benar memukaunya, bukan lagi gadis kecil, cahayanya telah tumbuh dewasa dengan begitu cantik.

Mengenggam erat jari tangan kanannya tiba-tiba, mata hitam kelam yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi penuh kemarahan dan kegilaan. Hatinya terasa panas dan ingin meledak. Napasnya menjadi sangat berat, senyum tipis di wajahnya berubah menjadi seringai penuh kebengisan. Dirinya teringat dengan pandangan para pria yang menatap gadisnya penuh puja.

Beraninya mereka? Ingin sekali dia mencongkel keluar semua mata yang berani menatap penuh harap pada gadisnya. Gadis itu adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya seorang. Betapa dia ingin berlari memeluk gadis tersebut dan menciumnya saat itu, menyembunyikannya dari dunia ini. Namun, dia tidak bisa, belum bisa–belum saatnya.

Menutup mata dan mengatur napasnya, Sasuke mencoba menjernihkan pikiran dan hatinya yang penuh kemarahan. Dia harus bisa bersabar. Dia telah bersabar selama dua belas tahun, jadi, dia tidak akan begitu bodoh hingga merusak semua yang telah disusunnya selama itu. Bersabar, dirinya hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi.

Membuka matanya menatap foto gadis kecil di tangan, mata hitam kelam Sasuke kembali melembut, begitu juga dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampan itu. "Bersabarlah, tidak lama lagi, Hime," gumamnya pelan dan tertawa kecil–tawa yang tidak normal bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. "Dan tidak ada yang akan bisa memisahkan kita lagi."

.xOx.

Neji duduk di atas tatami dalam ruangan tradisional kediaman Hyuga. Berhadapan dengan seorang pria paruh baya, mata putih keperakan itu menatap sosok penuh karisma pemimpin Klan Hyuga sekaligus ayahnya; Hiashi Hyuga.

Meski telah berusia lebih dari setengah abad, wajah Hiashi Hyuga masih menyisihkan ketampanan masa muda. Mata putih keperaknya yang penuh wibawa tertutup mendengar penjelasan putra satu-satunya dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Dia tidak menunjukkan dirinya di depan Hinata secara pribadi," ujar Neji pelan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Selesai acara dia langsung meninggalkan Universitas Konoha, kembali ke kantornya."

Hiashi tidak mengatakan apapun mendengar penjelasan putranya. Dia hanya diam membisu.

"Aku tidak menyukai kenyataan pria itu bisa berada sedekat itu dengan Hinata, Otou-sama." Neji menyeruakan isi hatinya, karena dia tahu, betapa berbahayanya pria itu bagi Hinata.

Membuka matanya, Hiashi menatap lekat putranya. "Apakah Hinata mengingat siapa pria itu?"

Neji menggeleng kepala, "Tidak, Otou-sama. Hinata tidak mengingat siapa pria itu," menggepal tangannya erat, mata pewaris Klan Hyuga itu bersinar penuh keyakinan. "Dan akan kupastikan selamanya, Hinata tidak akan mengingat siapa dia."

Hiashi diam melihat kebulatan tekad Neji. Namun, dia juga setuju. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata memang tidak boleh mengingat siapa pria itu–terlalu bahaya.

"Otou-sama, bisakah kau melarang Hinata untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya." Pintah Neji pelan. Dia memang tahu permintaannya ini sangat keterlaluan. Namun, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi Hinata.

"Tidak," tolak Hiashi datar. "Aku tidak ingin mengekang Hinata selamanya. Dia juga punya kehidupan tersendiri, Neji. Dan aku tidak ingin kebahagiaan di wajahnya sirna saat aku melarangnya mengejar cita-cita."

Neji terdiam. Hinata yang lemah sejak lahir. Menghabiskan hidupnya selama ini di rumah sakit ataupun di kediaman Hyuga. Tidak pernah mengecap apa namanya sekolah sejak kecil, hanya mengikuti home schooling selama ini. Dia ingat betapa gembira dan bahagia adiknya saat Ayah mereka dan dokter memberikan lampu hijau bagi gadis itu untuk pertama kali keluar dari kediaman Hyuga untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Universitas Konoha. Apakah dia mampu merebut kebebasan pertama adiknya itu?–tidak. Dia tidak mampu.

"Perjanjian kita dengan Uchiha masih berlaku, Neji," ujar Hiashi tiba-tiba. Membuat Neji menatap ayahnya. "Setidaknya dia masih menepati perjanjian itu."

Kata ayahnya itu adalah penyataan yang ambigu. Neji tahu, Uchiha masih menepati perjanjian tersebut. Tapi, berapa lama? Dia tidak bisa mempercayai pria itu.

Hiashi tahu apa yang dipikirkan Neji. Dan jujur, dia juga tidak tahu, berapa lama perjanjian itu bisa berlaku. Dua belas tahun yang lalu, pria itu masih kecil dan tanpa kekuasaan. Dihadapan keadaan yang tidak berpihak kepadanya serta kebesaran Klan Hyuga, mereka mampu membuat pria itu menuruti perjanjian tersebut.

Namun, sekarang, pria itu telah dewasa dengan kekuasaan penuh yang membuat gentar siapa yang melihatnya. Mereka pernah bertemu, dalam acara bisnis yang dibalut dalam pesta mewah. Penampilan, tutur kata dan sikapnya telah berubah. Bukan lagi anak kecil tanpa kendali dalam masa lalunya, pria itu telah berubah menjadi seorang pria yang membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu–bahaya.

Sepak terjang, kelihaian, koneksi, kelicikan dan kejeniusan, dalam waktu yang singkat dibawah pimpinannya, Uchiha Corporation berkembang pesat hingga mencapai puncak kesuksesan–perusahaan terbesar di negara ini. Sekarang, bila ingin, pria itu bisa saja menyudahi perjanjian tersebut. Dan jika itu terjadi, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya.

"Aku telah menugaskan dua orang dari cabang Klan Hyuga untuk mengawasi Hinata mulai besok," jelas Neji dan menyadarkan Hiashi yang telah larut dalam pikirannya. Pria itu tahu, walau terlihat tenang tanpa ekspresi, hati ayahnya tidak. "Aku akan melaporkan kepadamu jika terjadi sesuatu, Otou-sama."

Hiashi mengangguk kepala. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan sekarang, tapi mengawasi dan menjauhkan pria itu dari Hinata adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang dimiliki sekarang.

.xOx.


	4. Chapter 4

**Obsesi**

 **By : Razux**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _(Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto)_

* * *

 _"Di wajahmu ada butiran nasi, tahu?" tawa seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil butiran nasi di wajah seorang gadis kecil. "Jangan bergerak, Hime."_

 _Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Hime itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun sesuai perintah sang anak laki-laki. Namun, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah mungilnya. Mata putih keperakannya menatap jelas sosok anak laki-laki yang beberapa tahun di atasnya penuh binar._

 _"Sudah bersih." Senyum anak laki-laki itu. Lalu, senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa, saat dia melihat pipi gadis itu memerah, tertunduk ke bawah dan tersenyum malu-malu._

 _"Kenapa kau masih malu-malu, Hime?" tanya anak laki-laki itu menahan geli. "Bukannya kau sudah berjanji, kelak akan menjadi pengantinku."_

 _Gadis kecil itu kembali mengangkat kepala menatap mata hitam anak laki-laki itu. "T-tapi Hinata masih sakit. H-hinata takut tidak bisa jadi pengantin Onii-sama." Ada air mata yang mengalir turun dari mata sang gadis kecil._

 _Anak laki-laki itu segera menghapus air mata tersebut dan memeluk erat badan mungil di depannya. "Kau akan sembuh, Hime. Percayalah padaku, kau akan segera sembuh."_

 _Gadis kecil itu mengangguk-angguk kepala dan balas memeluk anak laki-laki itu. "I-iya. H-hinata akan sembuh."_

 _Tertawa lagi, anak laki-laki itu mengelus pelan rambut hitam kebiruan sang gadis. "Kau akan menjadi pengantinku, dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya, Hime."_

 _Gadis kecil itu tertawa. "I-iya, Onii-chan."_

 _"Jangan panggil aku Onii-chan, Hime," melepaskan pelukan mereka, jari telunjuk kanan anak laki-laki tersebut mendorong pelan dahi gadis kecil tersebut. "Panggil aku dengan namaku."_

 _Gadis kecil itu menutup dahinya dan tertawa lepas. "Iya, Hinata mengerti, Hinata tidak akan memanggil Onii-chan lagi."_

 _"Bagus kalau begitu. " senyum anak laki-laki itu. "Sekarang, panggil namaku."_

 _Anak gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu, pipinya kembali memerah. "S-Sas.."_

"Hinata-nee!"

"Hinata-nee, Bangun!"

Suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya serta guncangan dibahu sontak membuat Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Mata putih keperakkan gadis Hyuga tersebut langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata identik dengannya. Di samping futonnya seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut coklat tersenyum jahil. "H-hanabi..." panggil Hinata pelan.

"Kau bermimpi apa, Hinata-nee? sampai tersenyum malu-malu semanis itu." Tawa geli Hanabi, putri bungsu dari tiga bersaudara Hyuga melihat kakak perempuannya.

"Eh?" seru Hinata kebingungan. Segera bangkit, dia berusaha mengingat apa yang barusan dimimpikannya. Namun, dia tidak mengingatnya. "A-Aku tidak tahu.."

Melihat kebingungan di wajah cantik sang kakak, Hanabi tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak ingat, Hinata-Nee. Aku juga sering lupa dengan apa yang aku mimpikan."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan adik perempuanya. Meski masih berusia dua belas tahun, Hanabi jelas sangat dewasa dan penuh pengertian.

"Kau hari ini kuliah jam sembilan kan, Hinata-nee?" tanya Hanabi sambil tersenyum kecil. Sedikit malu-malu, dia berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata. "Maaf aku membangunkanmu lebih pagi, aku ingin kau membuatkan bento untukku."

Tingkah dan permintaan Hanabi membuat Hinata tertawa kecil. Hanabi memang dewasa, namun juga sekaligus kekanakan. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau putri bungsu keluarga Hyuga sangat manja terhadap kakak perempuannya, dan bento buatan sang kakak jelas merupak sesuatu yang wajib didapatknnya setiap hari.

 **.xOx.**

Dalam dojo kediaman Hyuga, mata coklat Tenten menatap tunangannya yang sedang mengayunkan shinai dengan begitu lincah. Hanya menggunakan Hakama tanpa kendogi, keringat membasahi wajah dan badannya.

Berlatih kendo setiap pagi adalah rutinitas Neji sejak dulu. Namun, sejujurnya, dia berlatih kendo dengan begitu serius bukanlah karena sekadar hobi atau olah raga. Dia mendalami kendo untuk bela diri, sebab tidak ingin dirinya tidak berguna lagi seperti dulu.

Tenten tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tatami tempatnya duduk. Fokus matanya yang awal berada pada gerakan Neji kemudian berubah, mata coklatnya kemudian jatuh pada dada kiri sang tunangan–lebih tepatnya bekas luka besar di atas jantung yang berdetak.

Menutup mata, Tenten merasakan ketakutan dan kegelisahan dalam hati. Betapa dia bersyukur luka tusukan dua belas tahun yang lalu itu tidak begitu dalam. Dokter mengatakan, jika lebih dalam 2cm, nyawa Neji pasti tidak tertolong lagi; jantungnya akan tertusuk. Dan dia tidak berani membayangkan kalau harus melewati hari tanpa keberadaan pria yang dicintainya sejak kecil itu–terlalu menakutkan.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu," suara Neji yang pelan namun jelas, membuat Tenten membuka mata. Mata coklatnya langsung bertemu dengan mata putih keperakan Neji yang kini tepat berada di depannya. Tangan kanan putra sulung itu mengelus pelan pipi kiri sang tunangan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Tenten tidak membalas apa-apa, kedua tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi Neji. Memajukan wajahnya, bibir tipisnya mengecup pelan bibir Neji. "Iya, aku tahu."

Neji tersenyum melihat reaksi Tenten. Tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang penuh keringat, tangannya segera memeluk erat badan sang tunangan. Bibirnya menangkap bibir tipis sang tunangan. Beda dengan ciuman Tenten yang berupa sebuah kecupan singkat, ciuman Neji adalah ciuman yang dalam dan penuh perasaan.

Tenten yang tiba-tiba dicium Neji cukup terkejut. Namun sejenak kemudian, dia menutup mata dan membalas ciuman tersebut. Tangannya bergerak ikut memeluk pria itu sama erat.

Kahabisan oksigenlah satu-satunya penyebab mereka berdua menyudahi ciuman panjang tersebut. Dengan napas yang masih memburu, Tenten menyandarkan kepala di dada Neji. "Kau membuat badanku jadi bau keringat sepertimu." senyumnya. "Aku datang sepagi ini untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama Hinata, tahu?"

Neji tertawa lepas mendengar kata Tenten. Bukannya melepaskan sang tunangan, dia malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku bisa membersihkan badanmu kalau kau mau."

Tenten memukul pelan dada Neji. Tertawa, dia kembali menutup mata. Di mata orang, sebagai pewaris dari Hyuga Corporation, Neji adalah pria yang dingin, tidak banyak bicara dan kalem. Tapi saat mereka berdua seperti ini, dia tahu, pria itu memperlihatkan kepribadiannya yang sesungguhnya; pribadi yang hangat serta bebas. Dan, dia sangat menyukainya yang seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ujar Tenten pelan.

 **.xOx.**

Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap sosok sang gadis idaman yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Model internasional yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak SMA. Berkulit putih dengan rambut pink, badan tinggi dengan kaki yang jenjang serta muka cantik yang dipoles make up tipis. "Kapan kau pulang dari paris, Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?"

Gadis bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, malahan dia membalas pertanyaan pria di depannya dengan pertanyaan. "Kapan kau akan ke kantor, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat senyum di wajah Naruto menghilang. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Pertama kali bertemu saat acara penerimaan siswa baru beberapa tahun lalu, gadis itu langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ironisnya, Naruto sendiri juga jatuh cinta pada Sakura pada pandangan pertama hari itu juga.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku, Sakura-chan? Jika kau ingin menemui Teme, kau bisa pergi sendiri. Kau kan tahu di mana kantornya." Ada perasaan kesal dan sakit dalam hati Naruto. Dia tahu, gadis Haruno ini juga sadar akan perasaan cintanya. Namun, selalu dan selalu, gadis itu akan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sejak dulu Sasuke benci dengan cewek-cewek yang mengejarnya. Jadi, jika denganmu menemuinya, dia pasti tidak akan berpikir aku sejenis dengan cewek-cewek itu."

Naruto tersenyum sinis mendengar kata Sakura. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan gadis di depannya ini bodoh atau naif, sebab Sasuke jelas mengetahui pemikirannya tersebut. Dengan IQ lebih dari 180, sahabatnya jelas bukan orang yang dapat kau tipu. Mengharapkan Sasuke sadar akan keberadaan dan membalas cintanya? Sakura mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

"Jangan menatapku dan tersenyum seperti itu, Naruto," senyum Sakura. Dia tahu, pria di depannya menganggap remeh dirinya yang selalu berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke. Namun, dia tidak bisa menyerah, Sasuke yang begitu sempurna pasti akan membalas perasaannya suatu hari nanti, sebab dibandingkan siapapun peluangnyalah yang paling tinggi. "Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan cewek mana pun sejak dulu kecuali aku. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta."

Naruto langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar apa yang disampaikan Sakura penuh percaya diri, dan itu membuat gadis itu menatapnya tidak suka. "Apa yang lucu dari kataku barusan?" tanya Sakura tajam.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Naruto kemudian menghempaskan punggung menyadar sandaran kursinya. Mengangkat tangan kanan, dia menutup kedua mata birunya. Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengusir Sakura kalau mereka berkumpul. Tapi, itu karena keberadaan dirinya;Sasuke tahu Naruto menyukai Sakura. Lalu, jika saja dia bisa, ingin sekali dia mengatakan pada Sakura, betapa salah ucapannya barusan. Sakura yang baru mengenal Sasuke saat SMA jelas tidak pernah mengetahui masa lalu sahabatnya itu. Semua telah dirubah, dimanipulasi untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan yang begitu menakutkan. Tidak ada cewek yang dekat dengan Sasuke sejak dulu? Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat pria Uchiha itu jatuh cinta? Itu adalah penyataan paling ironis yang pernah didengar Naruto.

Ada.

Cewek yang dimaksud Sakura jelas telah ada sejak dulu, hidup dan masih bernapas. Namun, disembunyikan dari Sasuke oleh semua orang. Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, ingatan Naruto masih bisa mengingat sosok gadis kecil bermata putih keperakan itu dengan jelas. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Sasuke tidur dengan tenang setiap malam tanpa mimpi buruk, membuat senyum dan tawa kembali menghiasi wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Lalu, sekaligus satu-satunya yang bisa membuat sahabatnya menggila dan lepas kendali karena takut kehilangan.

 **.xOx.**

* * *

 **Author Note :** Hai semuanya, hanya ingin memberitahu, sehubung aku memiliki waktu bebas yang sangat banyak, aku akan berusaha men-update Fic Obsesi ini setiap hari. Setiap Chapter mungkin tidak panjang, tapi kuharap bisa menghibur para pembaca.

terima kasih.

 **Razux**


	5. Chapter 5

**Obsesi**

 **By : Razux**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _(Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto)_

* * *

Zabuza mengangkat mata hitamnya menatap langit biru di atas. Tidak ada senyum di wajah, menghirup udara sekuat-kuat, dia menghela napas panjang. Angin pagi berhembus membelai rambut hitam pendek pria berusia awal empat puluh tahun itu, dan dia bersyukur dalam hati. Akhirnya, setelah enam belas tahun berlalu, dia bisa menghirup udara bebas.

Melangkah kakinya, Zabuza terhenti sejenak dan membalik badan menatap gedung penjara di belakang. Enam belas tahun mendekap dibalik jeruji, apakah bisa dikatakan kalau dia telah menembus semua dosanya?–semua kesalahan yang dilakukannya.

"Zabuza-ji," suara pria yang memanggil namanya sontak membuat Zabuza membalik wajah mencari sumber suara. Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam dengan stelan baju jas mahal berdiri menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Lama tidak bertemu."

Menatap pria itu, Zabuza mengamati saksama siapa gerangan yang memanggil namanya. Tidak mungkin ada keluarganya yang datang menjemput, sebab dirinya boleh dikatakan telah sebatang kara sekarang. Namun, wajah tampan itu tidak asing. Lalu, saat mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata hitam legam sang pria, ketakutan luar biasa menyerang. Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia ada di depannya. "S-sasuke-sama.."

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai mendengar Zabuza memanggil namanya. Mata hitam legamnya langsung berkilat gembira. Dan, itu membuat Zabuza semakin takut. Dia kenal pria di depannya semasa kecil, senyum dan kilatan mata itu tidaklah seperti ini.

Berjalan mendekati Zabuza dengan senyum yang tetap ada di wajah, mata hitam legam Sasuke menatap lurus mata sang pria yang ketakutan. "Aku sangat senang kau masih mengingatku, Paman."

Badan Zabuza bergetar karena ketakutan. Pria di depannya jelas bukanlah bocah jahil yang dikenalnya dulu. Mata kelam itu telah berubah.

"Haku." ujar Sasuke pelan tiba-tiba dan itu membuat mata Zabuza terbelalak.

Senyum menyeringai di wajah Sasuke semakin merekah. Tangan kanannya menepuk pelan bahu Zabuza. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pria itu, dia berbisik pelan. "Tenang, Paman," tawanya pelan. "Belum waktunya. Para pemain belum berkumpul semua."

Tawa pelan Sasuke membuat ketakutan dalam hati Zabuza semakin menbuncah. Tawa pelan itu bukanlah tawa yang normal–ada janji akan kengerian di dalamnya; kegilaan. Bocah jahil yang dikenalnya telah lenyap enam belas tahun yang lalu, menyisahkan seorang pria gila dengan masa lalu yang kelam. Dan, dia adalah salah satu dari mereka yang menyebabkan itu terjadi.

Zabuza tahu sekarang, apa yang dilakukannya enam belas tahun lalu akan selalu mengejarnya. Dosanya masih belum ditembus–mungkin hanya kematian yang bisa menembusnya.

 **.xOx.**

"Apakah habis kuliah kau ada acara, Hinata-chan?" Tersenyum lebar, Ino yang duduk disamping Hinata menatap sang putri Hyuga dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Eh? T-tidak ada," jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Mata putih peraknya menatap Ino bingung. Mereka berdua sedang duduk dalam kelas mengikuti mata kuliah ilmu alamiah dasar yang merupakan mata kuliah terakhir hari ini.

Ino tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata, tangan kirinya bergerak memainkan ujung rambut pirangnya sendiri. "Kau mau pergi ke cafe? Ada cafe bagus yang baru kemarin kutemukan. Kue dan minumannya enak sekali, mau coba?"

Ajakan Ino jelas membuat jantung Hinata berdetak cepat. Delapan belas tahun hidupnya, inilah pertama kalinya seseorang mengajaknya nongkrong di cafe. Kebahagiaan memenuhi hatinya. Kuliah, mendapatkan teman dan sekarang ajakan ke cafe; sepertinya, hidupnya semakin lama semakin mirip dengan kehidupan orang kebanyakan.

Tersenyum lebar, Hinata menganguk kepala menerima ajakan Ino. Sejak dulu, badannya selalu lemah, Hinata sadar akan hal itu. Obat-obatan, kamar tidur, rumah sakit dan dokter merupakan penemani hidupnya. Dirinya bahkan pernah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun saat kecil di rumah sakit. Karena itu, para gadis seusianya yang bercanda ria dalam cafe, selama ini hanyalah adegan yang dilihatnya melalui TV atau jendela mobil. Namun sekarang, tidak lagi. Kini dirinya sendirilah yang akan memerankan adegan itu.

"Bagus sekali," Ino mengedipkan mata kanannya. "Akan kupastikan, kau jatuh cinta pada cafe itu, Hinata-chan."

"Boleh aku mengajak Tenten-nee?" tanya Hinata pelan. "Dia yang mengantarku datang kampus hari ini."

Ino mengangguk kepala dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh. Semakin rame semakin bagus bukan?"

 **.xOx.**

 _"Aku tidak tahu kenapa ada mata kuliah tambahan tiba-tiba,"_ jelas Tenten dari balik ponsel Neji penuh kekesalan. _"Dan Hinata-chan akan pergi ke cafe bersama Yamanaka-san. Aku tidak bisa menemani dan mengantarnya pulang."_

"Tidak apa-apa, Tenten. Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Balas Neji pelan pada sang tunangan, berusaha menenangkan kekesalannya.

 _"Tapi, aku tetap khawatir, Neji."_ suara Tenten memelan. _"Aku takut pria itu muncul di depan Hinata-chan."_

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Tenten. Aku sudah menugaskan orang untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Hinata," jelas Neji sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu betapa Tenten khawatir dengan keselamatan Hinata. "Lalu, aku sendiri yang akan menjemputnya nanti."

 _"Baiklah,"_ balas Tenten pelan. _"Aku mengerti. Kabarin aku kalau kau sudah mengantar Hinata-chan pulang. Love you."_

"Love you more." tawa Neji melihat sikap Tenten dan memutuskan sambungan ponsel mereka.

Meletakkan ponsel ditangannya ke atas meja kerjanya, Neji berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. Dia berjalan menuju jendela kaca dalam ruangan Vice CEO Hyuga Corporation. Matanya bisa melihat jelas hiruk-pikuk dari kota Konoha melalui jendela gedung pancakar langit kantor pusat Hyuga Corporation.

Hati Neji sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak tenang membiarkan Hinata sendirian dengan teman barunya, namun, dia juga ingat akan ucapan ayahnya. Hinata juga memiliki kehidupan sendiri dan kalau bisa, dia juga tidak ingin mengekang adik kesayangannya tersebut.

Menghela napas, Neji menutup mata putih keperakannya. Jika saja waktu bisa diputar balik, mungkin seharusnya dia kembali ke hari itu; dua belas tahun yang lalu dan mencegah Hinata bertemu dengan mimpi buruk dalam balutan seorang anak laki-laki.

 **.xOx.**

Hinata menatap penuh kekaguman cafe yang dimaksud Ino begitu mereka sampai. Bangunan cafe itu cukup besar dengan gaya barat dan pagar putih tinggi mengelilinginya. Memasuki cafe, Hinata bisa melihat dinding yang didominasi warna putih. Lantainya dari marmer kuning dengan perabotan bergaya barat menjadi pelengkap. Suara dentingan piano terdengar mengalun dengan damai. Menutup mata, Putri Hyuga itu bisa mencium harum vanila.

"Cafe yang bagus, bukan?" tanya Ino melihat reaksi Hinata. Menarik tangan gadis berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut, dia tertawa. "Tapi kau akan lebih terpukau lagi melihat tempat yang sudah ku-book untuk kita."

Hinata memasrahkan diri saat Ino menarik tangannya. Kakinya mengikuti temannya itu menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Matanya bisa melihat, meja lantai satu dalam cafe ini memang sudah penuh dengan tamu yang lebih dominan wanita. Cafe ini mungkin merupakan salah satu cafe yang cukup populer di kalangan wanita.

Mengikuti Ino, Hinata merasakan keanehan. Gadis Yamanaka itu menuntun dirinya memasuki sebuah pintu di sudut lantai dua. Dan mereka langsung dihadapkan dengan sebuah tangga berwarna putih yang menghubungkan mereka kembali ke lantai pertama, keluar dari cafe menuju taman belakang cafe.

Mata putih keperakan Hinata terbelalak melihat taman belakang cafe itu. Bunga lavender yang bermekaran memenuhi taman. Berjalan beberapa meter ke depan, mereka menemukan sebuah gazebo berwarna merah. Beda dengan interior cafe yang sangat barat, gazenbo di depannya justru bergaya tradisional jepang.

"Indah kan?" tanya Ino penuh kebanggaan. "Tempat ini bisa dikatakan adalah ruang VVIP cafe ini."

Hinata mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Ino. Mata peraknya menatap gazebo di depannya. Tidak begitu besar dengan dua meja. Lantai gazebo adalah tatami dengan kualitas terbagus. Mejanya sendiri adalah meja kayu jati berwarna merah yang diukir indah dengan bantal duduk yang juga berwarna merah. Sebuah kolam ikan koi lengkap dengan hiasan bambu semakin melengkapi keindahan gazebo tersebut–bagaikan lukisan dalam gulungan-gulungan berharga di Klan Hyuga.  
Memasuki gazebo tersebut, Hinata sadar, mereka bukanlah satu-satunya tamu di temat VVIP ini. Beberapa meter di belakang mereka, ada seorang pria berambut hitam yang duduk membelakangi mereka.

"Sepertinya, bukan kita satu-satunya yang berhasil membooking ruang VVIP ini," ujar atau lebih tepatnya bisik Ino pelan. "Kita jadi tidak bisa bebas kalau begini."

Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng kepala. "Tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan."

"Kau menyukai tempat ini?" tanya Ino tersenyum.

Hinata membalas senyum Ino. Menatap sekelilingnya lagi, Putri Hyuga itu mengakui, dia sangat menyukai tempat ini. Dirinya memang lebih menyukai suasana gazebo yang tenang dan tradisional seperti ini dari pada gedung cafe yang bergaya barat . Lalu, menutup mata, dia bisa menghirup harum bunga lavender yang begitu menyenangkan–bau bunga kesukaannya.

Seorang pelayan wanita datang mendekati meja Hinata dan Ino. Menyerahkan buku daftar menu, dia tersenyum sopan menunggu pesan mereka. Mata Hinata makin berbinar melihat menu yang ada. Boleh dikata semua daftar menunya adalah makanan dan snack tradisonal jepang kesukaannya. Dari amanatto, dango, namagashi, sakuramochi hingga taiyaki.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai tempat ini, ya, Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino sekali lagi melihat reaksi Hinata yang seperti anak-anak.

"Kau tahu, Ino-chan," ujar Hinata ceria. Senyum di wajahnya semakin melebar. "Suasana, bunga lavender, gazabo serta makanannya; tempat ini benar-benar terasa seperti dibuat sesuai keinginanku. Aku benar-benar sangat menyukai tempat ini."

"Terima kasih, Nona," senyum pelayan yang ada disamping meja mereka. "Pemilik kami pasti akan sangat gembira kalau dia mendengar anda begitu menyukai tempat ini."

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah karena malu mendengar ucapan sang pelayan. Namun, untuk kesopanan, dia tersenyum mengangguk membalas ungkapan terima kasih tersebut.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan, Nona-nona," sambung pelayan itu lagi sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau anda berdua mencicipi kue dan minuman rekomendasi chef kami?"

"Boleh," balas Ino cepat dan menatap Hinata. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata mengangguk kepala."Aku setuju."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mohon ditunggu." senyum sang pelayan dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino.

Sepeninggalan sang pelayan, Ino segera menatap Hinata penuh semangat. "Tempat ini indah sekali, bukan? Tapi, sebenarnya, ada cerita yang lebih indah lagi mengenai tempat ini. Kau mau dengar Hinata-chan?"

"Cerita apa itu?" Hinata menjadi semakin penasaran. Memangnya ada cerita apa yang bisa melebihi tempat seindah ini?

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Cerita asal usul tempat ini."

"Asal-usul?"

Ino menganguk kepala, "Kau tahu, taman indah ini sebenarnya dibangun oleh seorang pria untuk satu-satunya wanita yang sangat dicintainya," menoleh kepala menatap sekeliling, senyum di wajah cantik gadis berambut pirang itu makin melebar. "Taman lavender, kolam ikan koi, gazebo–semua ini dibangun sesuai dengar kesukaan wanita beruntung itu."

"Eh?" ada perasaan aneh yang menyerang hati Hinata mendengar penjelasan Ino. Tapi, dia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

"Kudengar mereka adalah teman semasa kecil. Dan saat kecil juga, pria itu pernah berjanji akan membangun ini semua untuk wanita tersebut. Namun, karena beberapa hal, mereka terpisah." lanjut Ino lagi. "Lalu bertahun-tahun kemudian, pria yang juga merupakan pemilik tempat ini, akhirnya membangun tempat ini dengan harapan suatu hari nanti wanita itu akan menikmati ini semua. Indah sekali, bukan?"

 _"J-janji?"_

 _Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam kebiruan menatap lekat seorang anak laki-laki yang beberapa tahun lebih besar darinya. Jari kelingking tangan kanannya terangkat. dan wajahnya yang manis memerah karena menahan malu._

 _Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, dan mengaitkan jari kelingking tangan kanan mereka. "Iya. Aku berjanji."_

 _"T-tidak boleh mengingkarinya, ya?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi dan menundukkan kepala ke bawah, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang makin memerah._

 _Tawa anak laki-laki itu pecah begitu melihat reaksi sang gadis kecil. Melepaskan kaitan jari mereka, dia memeluk erat gadis tersebut. "Iya, aku tidak akan mengingkarinya. Taman bunga lavender, kolam ikan koi, gazebo merah–aku akan membangun itu semua untukmu. Jadi kamu juga tidak boleh lupa janjimu padaku."_

 _Gadis kecil itu tertawa lepas dengan muka yang memerah. "Iya."_

 _Melepaskan pelukan mereka, mata anak laki-laki itu menatap lembut sang gadis. Memajukan kepalanya, dia mengecup pelan pipi yang merekah merah bagaikan sekuntum mawar. "Kaulah satu-satunya yang akan menjadi pengantinku kelak, Hime.."_

"Hinata-chan," panggil Ino. "Hallo, Hinata-chan?" tangannya dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba terbengong sendiri mendengar ceritanya akan asal usul taman tempat mereka berada.

"E-eh? I-iya. A-ada apa, Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata begitu tersadar dari sebuah adegan yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bengong sendiri?" ekspresi khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah gadis Yamanaka itu.

"T-tidak apa-apa," senyum Hinata memaksa dirinya. "Aku hanya terbengong karena berpikir cerita yang kau ceritakan itu romantis sekali."

Jawaban Hinata membuat Ino tertawa. "Iya, kan? cerita yang indah sekali untuk tempat seindah ini. Tapi kupikir, cerita itu hanyalah karang–" ucapan Ino terputus karena ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Maaf, aku angkat teleponku dulu," tersenyum kecil meminta waktunya sebentar, Ino segera mengangkat ponselnya. "Halo."

Hinata mengangguk kepala dengan senyum kecil yang masih dipaksanya. Menunduk kepala ke bawah, senyum itu segera menghilang. Apa itu barusan? Sepotong adegan yang terlintas dalam kepalanya itu; apa itu?

"Apa!?" teriak Ino dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Wajah cantik itu memucat. "Iya. Baik. Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera pulang."

Hinata menatap penuh kebingungan Ino. "Ada apa, Ino?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Karyawan toko bunga kami mengalami kecelakaan," jelas Ino cepat sedikit panik. "Ayahku menyuruhku pulang untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit."

"T-tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan," balas Hinata cepat. Kepanikan juga ikut memenuhi hatinya, sebab dia tahu ayah Ino pasti sangat khawatir dengan kondisi karyawannya sekarang. "Pulanglah cepat."

"Maaf ya, Hinata-chan," ulang Ino sekali lagi penuh penyesalan. "Maaf sekali.."

Dan hal itu membuat Hinataa tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, lain kali, baru kita ke sini lagi bersama-sama." Balas Putri Klan Hyuga itu pelan.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan," senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Ino. Memasukkan ponselnya ke daalam tas, dia segera berdiri. "Aku pulang dulu. Kalau kau sudah pulang sampai rumahmu, kabarin, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk kepala dengan senyum yang masih ada di wajah. Kedua mata putih keperakannya menatap sosok teman barunya itu sampai menghilang dari pandangan. Lalu, senyum di wajah itu langsung menghilang digantikan hela napas panjang. Dirinya sedang berpikir, haruskah dia juga ikut pulang atau menikmati tempat ini sendirian. Namun, belum dia mendapatkan jawabannya, suara seorang pria mengejutkannya.

"Jika kau tidak mau sendirian, aku tidak keberatan bergabung ke mejamu."

Suara yang berat dan tegas, namun tidak asing di telinga Hinata. Mencari sumber suara, mata peraknya menangkap sosok pria yang memang sejak awal telah berada di gazebo ini membelakangi dirinya. Dan mata Putri Klan Hyuga itu terbelalak saat pria itu membalikkan badan menghadapnya.

"Kau mengijinkan?" tanya pria itu lagi dengan sebuah senyum tipis di wajah tampannya.

Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena terkejut. Dirinya memang tidak kenal pria di depannya itu, tapi dia tahu siapa dia. Pria yang memberikan sepatah dua kata di atas pondium saat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru Universitas Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu. Pria bermata hitam legam yang membuatnya takut tanpa alasan; Sasuke Uchiha.

 **.xOx.**

Ino berlari secepat yang dimilikinya menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dia ke dalam cafe. Menutup pintu, tanpa mempedulikan sekeliling, dia kembali berlari menjauh untuk mencari pintu keluar.

Seorang pelayan kemudian dengan pelan berjalan ke pintu yang barusan ditutup Ino. Kedua tangannya kemudian memasang sebuah papan di pintu tersebut.

'DILARANG MASUK SELAIN KARYAWAN'

 **.xOx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Obsesi**

 **By : Razux**

 _(Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Mata putih keperakan Hinata terbelalak menatap pria yang kini berjalan dan duduk tepat di depannya. Tidak berani bergerak ataupun mengatakan sesuatu, Putri Klan Hyuga itu menunduk wajah ke bawah. Dirinya tidak berani wajah tampan dari Sasuke Uchiha di depannya.

"Apakah aku menganggumu?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Hinata tidak menjawab, kepalanya semakin tertunduk ke bawah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan dia meremas jari-jari tangannya penuh kegusaran.

"Aku akan kembali ke tempat dudukku semula. Sepertinya aku memang menganggumu." suara berat Sasuke terdengar pelan, namun ada nada penyesalan di dalamnya.

Hinata sontak mengangkat kepala menatap pria di depannya. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah karena telah bersikap tidak sopan. Lalu, mata mereka bertemu; hitam kelam dan putih keperakan.

Mata Hinata bisa melihat, sebuah senyum melintas di wajah tampan di depannya. Di mana dia juga bisa melihat jelas ada kelembutan yang memenuhi mata hitam kelam itu. Dan itu semua membuat jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Pandangan mata itu, senyum itu– tidak tahu mengapa, terasa sangat familiar baginya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menikmati keindahan taman ini sendirian," jelas Sasuke dengan senyum yang masih tetap menghiasi wajahnya. "Kurasa kau juga tidak ingin menikmatinya sendiri, kan?"

"A-aku ehmm..." Hinata gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan tidak terduga itu. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan juga bingung pada saat bersamaan. Menatap sekeliling, dirinya berharap sekali ada orang yang akan membantunya menjawab.

Suara tawa terdengar, dan itu membuat Hinata mengangkat kepala menatap pria di depannya. Mata putihnya terbelalak melihat tawa di wajah tampan CEO Uchiha Corporation tersebut. Ada perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba terbesit dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu, santai saja." Tawa Sasuke terhenti, tapi senyun masih ada di wajahnya. "Jadi, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Hinata mengangguk kepalanya tanpa disadarinya. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah semakin memerah. Detak jatungnya semakin cepat hingga seakan sesak baginya untuk bernapas.

Sasuke yang sadar akan reaksi Hinata kembali tertawa kecil. "Hei," panggilnya pelan. Matanya menatap lurus Putri Hyuga tersebut. "Bernapaslah pelan-pelan. Tarik napas dan buang napasmu.."

Hinata segera mengikuti saran Sasuke. Menarik napas dan membuang napas berkali-kali, dia merasa lebih baik. Dia harus mengontrol dirinya, tidak lucu kalau dia pingsan di sini–di depan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Hinata mengangguk. Matanya kembali menatap wajah Sasuke. Seulas senyum yang kembali terlukis di wajah tampan itu, membuat perasaan hangat yang ada dalam hati Hinata menguat. Dirinya tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia sadar, tawa dan senyum pria di depannya membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Menyodorkan tangan kanannya, Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya.

"H-hinata Hyuga." Hinata sedikit ragu. Namun, perlahan dia mengangkat tangan menyalami tangan pria itu. Dan kehangatan yang dirasakan saat tangan mereka bersentuhan membuat perasaan sangat familiar dalam hati semakin kuat.

Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Hinata tidak mengerti. Apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan pria ini sebelumnya? Bukan saat dia melihat pria itu di atas pondium universitas, tapi sebelum-sebelumnya. Saat dia menatap mata hitam kelam itu di universitas, yang ada, hanyalah ketakutan. Sekarang?–ketakutan itu masih ada, tapi perasaan hangat dan familiar lebih mendominasi.

"Apakah kau putri pertama dari Hiashi Hyuga?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Kau kenal ayahku?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

Sasuke kembali tertawa kecil. "Tentu. Kami sering bertemu di beberapa event. Dan aku juga mengenal kakak laki-lakimu, Neji Hyuga."

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu? Pria di depannya adalah CEO Uchiha Corporation, tentu saja mereka pernah bertemu dalam acara-acara bisnis yang sering diadakan.

"Maaf," sela suara seseorang dari samping mereka tiba-tiba. "Pesanan anda sudah siap."

Hinata menoleh wajah menatap sumber suara yang tidak lain adalah pelayan yang barusan melayaninya. Senyum kecil di wajah pelayan itu dan mapan yang ada di tangannya membuat Putri Hyuga itu sadar akan tangan mereka yang masih bertaut.

Hinata secara reflek langsung melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Mengangkat kedua tangannya, dia menutup wajahnya. Dia malu sekali, andaikan ada lubang di depannya sekarang, ingin sekali dia meloncat ke dalam.

Sang pelayan terseyum semakin lebar saat melihat tingkah Hinata. Namun, senyum itu segera menghilang saat melihat ekspresi datar dan dingin dari pria disampingnya–ketakutan memenuhi hatinya.

"S-silakan dinikmati makanannya," dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, pelayan itu segera menyajikan makanan dan mempermisikan diri. "Jika butuh apa-apa lagi, silakan panggil saya."

Sepeninggalan pelayan itu, kesunyian menyelimuti Sasuke dan Hinata, sampai akhirnya, suara pria itu memecahkan keheningan. "Sepertinya kita boleh mulai makan dari pada nanti dingin. Kau tidak keberatan kalau pesanan temanmu ini, aku saja yang habiskan?"

Hinata segera tersadar dan membuka kedua tangan yang menutup wajahnya. Dengan malu-malu dia mengangguk pelan. Namun, matanya langsung terbelalak saat menatap makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

Zenzai dan gulungan kayu manis.

Hinata tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin makanan yang paling disukainya bisa merupakan makanan rekomendasi chef cafe ini?

Sasuke tersenyum melihat mata Hinata yang kini telah berbinar-binar. Mengangkat sumpit yang tersediakan dia menatap Hinata sekali lagi. "Selamat makan."

Hinata mengangguk kepala, kembali tersipu dengan sikapnya. "Selamat makan."

Enak.

Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat melahap makan yang tersedia. Mungkin lain kali dirinya benar-benar harus datang lagi ke cafe ini, menikmati taman dan juga zenzainya.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa diantara mereka saat makan. Namun, mata putih keperakan Hinata jelas bisa menatap jelas mata hitam kelam Sasuke yang setia menatapnya. Awalnya, dia mengira dirinya akan merasa tidak nyaman, tapi, ternyata; tidak. Mata hitam kelam yang menatapnya dengan begitu lembut malah membuatnya sangat nyaman.

"Anda sering kemari, U-uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata kemudian, berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya," jawan Sasuke yang telah menyelesaikan makannya. "Aku menyukai tempat ini."

Hinata mengangguk kepala.

"Dan menurutmu," lanjut Sasuke lagi. Matanya menatap lekat wajah Hinata "Apakah wanita dalam cerita temanmu akan bahagia saat melihat taman ini?"

"Eh?!"

"Aku mendengar semua cerita temanmu tadi," senyum Sasuke. Namun, Hinata bisa mendengar keseriusan dalam suaranya. "Jika kau adalah wanita dalam cerita itu, apakah kau akan bahagia?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat ambigu. Namun, Hinata berpikir dalam hati. Jika dia adalah wanita dalam cerita tersebut, apakah yang akan dirasakannya saat melihat tempat ini?

–Bahagia dan terharu.

Hinata tahu, dirinya akan sangat terharu dan bahagia jika dia adalah wanita tersebut. Cinta sang pemilik adalah cinta yang sangat nyata dan dalam, dan jika dirinya dicintai seperti itu; Dia jelas telah menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia.

"Dia akan sangat bahagia," jawab Hinata pelan. Senyum merekah di wajah cantiknya, matanya menatap lembut pria bermata kelam di depannya. "Aku akan sangat-sangat bahagia jika aku adalah wanita dalam cerita itu."

Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata benar-benar tertegun melihat wajah Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

Senyum.

Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di wajah tampan itu. Senyum yang begitu indah dan hangat. Kedua mata hitam kelam itu berbinar penuh satu perasaan yang Hinata tahu–kebahagiaan.

 **.xOx.**

"Hinata sudah pulang ke rumah?" tanya Neji tidak percaya melalui ponsel di tangannya. Duduk di kursi, mata putih keperakan itu menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

" _Iya, Neji-nii,"_ balas Hanabi. _"Hinata-nee sudah pulang. Ko-san yang menjemputnya."_

"Baiklah," Ko adalah supir pribadi Hinata sejak kecil. Neji mempercayai pria paruh baya tersebut. "Di mana Hinata? Kenapa kau yang mengangkat ponselnya?" tanya Neji lagi.

 _"Hinata-nee sedang mandi. Aku di kamarnya, sebab kami mau lanjut menonton drama favorit kami."_ Tawa Hanabi. Neji tahu, kedua adiknya sejak dulu memang menyukai drama panjang yang ditayangkan tiap malam. _"Kau ada pesan untuk Hinata-nee, Neji-nii?"_

"Tidak ada. Aku akan pulang lebih malam. Ada dokumen yang harus aku selesaikan " Jelas Neji. Matanya menatap setumpuk dokumen di meja kerjanya. Jika Hinata sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat, tidak ada masalah lagi jika dia tinggal di kantor sampai malam.

 _"Baikalah kalau begitu Neji-nii, sampai nanti."_

"Sampai nanti."

Mematikan sambungan telepon. Neji menghela napas lega. Dia sudah menerima laporan dari para pengawal Hinata. Tidak ada yang aneh, dan yang paling penting, tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu mendekati Hinata

 **.xOx.**

"Kenapa?!" teriak Sakura sambil meneguk habis segelas bir di tangannya. Wajahnya telah memerah karena pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya, sedangkan tangannya memukul terus meja bar. "Kenapa aku tidak menemukan Sasuke hari ini?!"

Naruto yang melihat Sakura mulai mabuk hanya bisa menggeleng kepala. Menatap bartender yang terlihat jelas terganggu dengan sikap Sakura, dia hanya bisa menunduk penuh senyum meminta pengertian.

"Jawab aku, Naruto!" menarik kerah baju Naruto, gadis berambut pink itu mengoyang-goyangkan badan pria tersebut. "Kenapa?! Kenapa dia selalu cuek kepadaku?"

Naruto menghela napas melihat sikap Sakura. Jika sudah mabuk, gadis ini selalu saja kehilangan kendali. Namun, dia juga harus mengakui, beberapa hari ini dia memang kesulitan menemui Sasuke. Dikantor, tidak ada. Ditelepon, tidak diangkat. Bahkan skretaris pribadinya sendiri tidak tahu dimana dia berada. Pria itu bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi.

"Apakah ada yang salah denganku? Apakah aku tidak cantik?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil berteriak. Gadis berambut pink itu kembali mengoyangkan badannya, malahan sekarang lebih kencang lagi. "Salahku apa?!"

Naruto memasrahkan dirinya. Sepertinya, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, dia harus secepatnya mememukan Sasuke dan mempertemukannya dengan Sakura.

 **.xOx.**

"Selamat malam, Hinata-nee." senyum Hanabi dan menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata menghempaskan badannya pada futon besarnya. Drama favorit mereka telah selesai, dan Hanabi pun sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Menghela napas, Putri tertua Klan Hyuga itu menutup mata dan berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Jujur saja, pikirannya sekarang sangat tidak menentu, dia bahkan tidak bisa fokus dengan drama yang dinontonnya bersama Hanabi tadi.

Bangkit dari futonnya dia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Melipat kaki dan duduk di bantal ungu yang tersedia, dia membuka tasnya. Mata putih perak gadis Hyuga tersebut jatuh pada sebuah kartu nama yang dikeluarkannya.

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha_**

 ** _CEO Uchiha Corporation_**

Kartu nama dari Sasuke Uchiha itu sendiri yang diberikannya saat mereka akan berpisah tadi sore.

Hinata tidak mengerti pria itu, dan juga, dia tidak mengerti dirinya. Apa yang terjadi sore tadi, otaknya tidak bisa mencernanya. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mengobrol, dari topik mengenai universitas, cuaca hingga makanan kesukaan. Kenapa dirinya bisa membahas hal-hal tidak berguna seperti itu dengan pria yang memiliki jabatan dan status tinggi seperti itu? Tapi, yang paling penting, kenapa dia begitu nyaman dengan pria itu? Sangat nyaman hingga dia hampir lupa menelepon Ko menjemputnya karena hari yang sudah sangat sore.

Hinata mengakui, awalnya memang dirinya masih agak takut-takut. Namun setelah melihat senyum menawan yang diberikan pria itu, ketakutan dalam hatinya menghilang. Dia harus megakui, ada perasaan hangat memenuhi seluruh relung hatinya, bahkan juga perasaan; bahagia.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, tangan Hinata kemudian bergerak membuka laptopnya. Jari-jarinya menggerakkan mouse membuka google dan mengetik kata pencarian; Sasuke Uchiha.

Layar laptop langsung menampilkan berbagai berita akan pria yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Membuka salah satu website yang memuat informasi pria itu, mata putih keperakan Hinata membaca saksama apa yang tertulis

 **Sasuke Uchiha (24 tahun)**

 _adalah CEO dari Uchiha Corporation. Sasuke Uchiha Merupakan putra kedua dari Fugaku Uchiha (Alm) dan Mikoto Uchiha (Alm) setelah Itachi Uchiha (Alm). Sasuke Uchiha adalah satu-satunya korban selamat dari penculikan dan pembunuhan keluarga Uchiha enam belas tahun yang lalu._

Mata putih keperakan Hinata terbelalak membaca semua itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Korban penculikan dan pembunuhan?

 _Sasuke Uchiha dibesarkan oleh Madara Uchiha yang merupakan kakek kandungnya sejak saat itu. Dia mulai mewarisi jabatan dari Madara Uchiha dua tahun yang lalu setelah lulus dari Universitas Suna dengan predikat summa cum laude._

Menggerakkan mouse di tangan ke bawah, tangan Hinata terhenti saat dia melihat foto kelulusan Sasuke. Wajah yang ada di foto itu begitu datar tanpa ekspresi, tanpa senyum maupun tawa. Mata hitam kelam itu begitu dingin, tidak ada kebahagian sedikitpun di hari kelulusannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

Menggerakkan mouse ke bawah lagi, Hinata bisa melihat jelas, semua foto Sasuke memiliki ekspresi yang sama, datar tanpa ekspresi dengan mata yang dingin. Ada ketakuatan yang dirasakannya saat melihat mata itu. Hinata sadar, mata dingin inilah yang membuatnya takut; mata ini adalah mata dari Sasuke Uchiha saat dia pertama kali melihatnya di pondium Universitas Konoha. Lalu, Sasuke Uchiha yang ditemuinya hari ini. Sasuke Uchiha dengan mata lembut dan hangat, Sasuke Uchiha yang tersenyum dan tertawa di depannya; apakah mereka orang yang sama?

Betapa berbedanya wajah di foto-foto ini dibandingkan senyum dan tawa yang diperlihatkannya tadi sore di taman. Namun, yang paling penting sekarang, tidak tahu mengapa, hal ini membuat hati Hinata terasa sakit;sangat-sangat sakit. Seakan ada seusatu yang salah, sesuatu yang menyakitkan dari semua ini.

"Siapa kau..." ujar Hinata pelan. Setitik air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. "Kenapa kau bisa membuat hatiku terasa sakit seperti ini.."

 **.xOx.**

Duduk diam mengamati langit malam dari jendela dalam kamar tidurnya. Wajah Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya hari ini, dia bisa melihat lagi cahayanya, bahkan mereka bisa berbicara dan bersentuhan. Gadisnya itu tidak berubah sedikitpun, masih begitu polos, pemalu dan begitu hangat. Lalu senyumnya; senyum itu masih senyum dua belas tahun lalu yang menyelamatkannya dari mimpi buruk tanpa ujung.

Sasuke mengutuk waktu yang bergerak begitu cepat hari ini. Andaikan waktu bisa dihentikan, maka segenap kekuatan dan kekuasaannya akan dia kerahkan untuk menghentikan waktu pada sore itu. Tapi, keseluruhan, hari ini berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya, kecuali; pelayan sialan itu.

Kemarahan memenuhi hati Sasuke yang tadinya penuh kebahagiaan. Senyum di wajahnya menghilang digantikan dengusan berat, mata hitam kelamnya menjadi sangat dingin. Beraninya pelayan itu menganggu waktu kebersamaan mereka! Jika saja pelayan itu tidak muncul dan mengejutkan Hinata, dia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan gadisnya itu lebih lama lagi. Jika saja pelayan itu tidak ada–ya, dia boleh melenyapkan pelayan bodoh itu sekarang, kan?

Menutup mata, Sasuke kembali berusaha menenangkan kemarahannya. Dia tahu, melenyapkan pelayan bodoh itu mungkin akan menjadi salah satu hiburannya hari ini, namun, dirinya tidak boleh melakukan hal itu.

Sabar.

Sasuke tahu, dirinya harus bersabar walau sabar itu semakin sulit dilakukannya. Melihat senyum yang paling dirindukannya tadi, betapa inginnya dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Betapa berat hatinya saat melihat gadis itu sadar akan jam dan memutuskan pulang ke rumahnya. Andaikan bisa, dia ingin sekali menculik gadis itu dan membawanya pulang ke apertemen ini.

"Bersabarlah Sasuke Uchiha," ujar Sasuke pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah tampan itu. Membuka matanya, mata hitam kelam itu berbinar bahagia penuh kegilaan. "Tidak lama lagi, tidak lama lagi.."

 **.xOx.**

* * *

 **Author Note :** Maaf untuk updatenya yang terlambat kali ini, sebab PLN dan aliran listri yang hidup-mati terus menerus membuatku tidak bisa mengetik chapter ini secepat yang kuinginkan. Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur pembaca, Thanks.

 **Razux**


	7. Chapter 7

**Obsesi**

 **By : Razux**

 _(Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Dalam ruangan putih itu, sosok seorang anak laki-laki dan gadis kecil berambut hitam kebiruan berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang putih. Sebuah jendela besar di belakang ranjang tersebut terbuka, memperlihatkan langit malam penuh bintang._

 _"Kau kedinginan?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. Menyelimuti badan mereka dengan selimut yang ada, kedua tangannya kemudian memeluk erat gadis kecil tersebut._

 _Gadis kecil itu tertawa kecil. Pipi merahnya semakin memerah, membenamkan wajah ke dada anak laki-laki itu, dia menggeleng kepala._

 _Anak laki-laki itu membelai lembut rambut gadis kecil dan berbisik pelan. "Kalau kakak laki-lakimu melihatmu di sini besok, dia pasti akan marah lagi."_

 _Gadis itu kembali menggeleng kepala. "Hinata tidak mau kembali ke kamar Hinata. Hinata tidak mau sendirian."_

 _Anak laki-laki itu menghela napas. "Kau takut sendirian?"_

 _Gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab, dia mengangguk._

 _Berhenti membelai kepala gadia kecil tersebut, anak laki-laki itu memisahkan pelukan mereka. Mata hitam legamnya menatap mata putih keperakan sang gadis. "Kau tidak takut padaku?" tanyanya pelan._

 _"Kenapa Hinata harus takut?" tanya gadis itu bingung._

 _"Semua orang takut padaku. Karena aku tidak normal, aku tidak waras, dan karena aku adalah seorang pemb–." Anak laki-laki itu tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, atau lebih tepat tidak mampu menyelesaikannya. Sebuah senyum sendu muncul di wajah tampannya._

 _Gadis kecil itu menatap lekat wajah anak laki-laki itu. Mengangkat tangan, kedua jari-jari kecilnya menyentuh lembut pipi sang anak laki-laki. "Jangan menangis. Hinata ada disini, Hinata tidak takut dengan Onii-sama. Hinata tidak akan membiarkan Onii-sama sendirian."_

 _Mata hitam kelam itu terbelalak mendengar ucapan gadis kecil yang berusaha menenangkannya. Lalu sejenak kemudian, dia menutup mata dan memeluk erat badan kecil itu._

 _"Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi. Aku tidak mau bermimpi buruk lagi," ujar anak laki-laki itu pelan. Pelukannya semakin erat. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak kecil tersebut. "A-aku.. aku.."_

 _Gadis kecil itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anak laki-laki yang memeluknya erat. Dia bisa merasakan badan yang lebih besar darinya bergetar hebat, dan juga, air yang mengalir turun membasahi pundaknya. Suara isak tanggis pelan terdengar dalam sunyinya malam._

 _Mengangkat tangan pelan, sang gadis kecil kembali membalas pelukan tersebut. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tangan kecilnya mengelus pelan punggung yang bergetar._

 _"Maafkan aku Otou-sama, maafkan aku Okaa-sama, maafkan aku, Nii-sama, maafkan aku..."_

"Hinata-nee!"

"Hinata-nee! Bangun!"

Suara teriakan Hanabi membuat Hinata segera membuka mata. Wajah yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah buram penuh kekhawatiran adiknya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-nee?" tanya Hanabi panik. "Kenapa kau menangis sambil tertidur?"

Bangkit dari posisi berbaring, tangan putih Hinata menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Dia bisa merasakan air matanya yang mengalir turun.

"Kau mimpi apa, Hinata-nee?" tanya Hanabi lagi.

"A-aku, aku," Hinata kebingungan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena dia tidak bisa mengingat mimpinya. "A-aku tidak ingat.."

Hinata tidak tahu apa mimpinya. Namun, yang dia tahu hanya satu; hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Meremas kerah kimono tidurnya, dia membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir.

Hanabi cukup kebingungan dengan jawaban Hinata, tapi dia juga tidak membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi. Diam di tempat, dirinya hanya bisa menemani kakak perempuannya hingga tenang.

 **.xOx.**

"Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini, Teme?" teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke melalui ponselnya. Sarapan pagi di depannya, sama sekali tidak disentuh.

"Naruto, pelankan suaramu." Perintah seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang pelan. Tapi, mata birunya masih setia membaca koran di tangannya.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan perkataan pria tersebut. Kemarahan dalam hatinya meningkat. Setelah sekian kali menelepon, akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya. Tidak sia-sia dia menyisakan waktu menelepon sahabatnya saat sarapan. Hanya saja, kenapa pria itu tidak diam membisu? atau ponselnya yang rusak?

"Ucapkan sesuatu, Teme! Kau bisu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Suaranya makin meninggi.

 _"Berisik Dobe."_ Jawab Sasuke singkat dan memutuskan sambungan ponsel mereka.

"Hei! Sasuke!" teriak Naruto lagi sambil melihat sambungan ponsel mereka yang terputus.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu dari siapa Naruto menwarisi suara serta semangat tinggi ini," sela seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah tiba-tiba. Menatap pria yang masih membaca koran dengan mata ungunya, dia tersenyum. "Menurutmu, Anata?"

Pria berambut pirang itu melipat korannya dan menatap geli wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. "Melihat Naruto yang seperti ini, aku yakin, bukan dariku, Kushina"

"Jadi, maksudmu sifat Naruto itu dariku, Minato Namikaze yang terhormat."

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia Kushina Uzumaki."

"Bisakah kalian berdua jangan seperti ini di depanku? Sebagai anak dan melihat tingkah kalian," potong Naruto tiba-tiba. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat terganggu. "Benar-benar mengelikan."

Minato dan Kushina menatap Naruto yang duduk diseberang mereka sejanak. Tersenyum, mereka sambil menatap lagi, tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kau lihat, Anata," tawa Kushina. "Kau telah membuat putra kita satu-satunya marah."

"Tidak istriku," bela Minato sambil tertawa juga. "Dia cuma marah karena dicuekin semua orang. Sakura-chan mencuekinnya selama ini, dan sekarang bahkan Sasuke yang katanya sahabat sehidup-sematinya juga mencuekinnya."

Ucapan Minato benar-benar membuat Naruto semakin frustasi. Kata itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi, apakah perlu mereka berdua yang merupakan orang tuanya mencemooh dirinya seperti ini?

"Oh iya, Naruto," ujar Minato tiba-tiba, menatap putranya yang sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. "Malam ini, gantikan aku menghadir acara ulang tahun Sarutobi-san."

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Karena aku ada kencan dengan wanita cantik di sampingku ini," senyum Minato menatap Kushina yang segera membalas senyumnya. "Dan aku yakin, sahabat sejatimu itu juga akan hadir di sana."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia menyangka, menggantikan ayahnya menghadiri pesta membosankan menjadi hal yang akan menyelamatkannya dari cekikkan dan pukulan Sakura.

"Melihat senyum lebar di wajahnya," Kushina menghela napas. Matanya menatap sedih Naruto. "Aku jadi semakin yakin bahwa putraku adalah seorang gay yang mencintai sahabatnya sejak kecil. Apakah aku bisa mengendong cucu kelak, Anata?"

"Hei! Aku normal!"

 **.xOx.**

"Aku akan langsung ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk check up setelah pulang kuliah, Neji-nii," jelas Hinata menatap Neji yang sedang menegemudi mobilnya. "Jadi aku akan pulang agak sore."

"Ko-san yang akan mengantarmu?" tanya Neji tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata. Mata keperakannya fokus terhadap jalan di depan.

"Iya. Neji-nii tidak perlu khawatir." Hinata tersenyum kecil. Sejak kecil Neji selalu menghawatirkannya, mungkin karena badannya yang lemah. Lalu, seingat dia, sifat itu semakin bertambah saat Ibu mereka meninggal tidak lama setelah Hanabi lahir.

Neji mengangguk kepala pelan.

Hinata masih menatap Neji. Dirinya sangat bersyukur karena Hanabi tidak menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi kepada Ayah mereka dan Neji. Apakah yang akan terjadi kalau kedua pria di keluarga mereka sampai tahu dia menangis dalam mimpi?–Hinata yakin, mereka pasti tidak akan mengijinkan dirinya kuliah hari ini.

Menatap jalan di depannya, sebuah pertanyaan yang mengusik Hinata semalaman terlintas dalam kepala. Menarik napas, dia membuka mulut bertanya, "Neji-nii, apakah kau kenal Sasuke Uchiha?"

Neji langsung menginjak rem mobilnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan tidak terduga Hinata.

Hinata sangat terkejut dengan Neji yang tiba-tiba mengerem mobilnya. Untung dia memakai safety belt dengan baik, sehingga badan mungilnya tidak terdorong ke depan terlalu kuat.

"Neji-nii? Ada a–" Hinata menatap Neji bingung serta panik. Tidak pernah kakaknya menrem mobil secara mendadak seperti ini. Namun, ucapan itu terhenti saat melihat ekpresi Vice CEO Hyuga Coorporation tersebut.

Wajah Neji sangat datar, namun sekaligus juga sangat serius. Mata putih keperakannya menatap tajam Hinata. "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang pria itu?"

"A-aku h-hanya.." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Reaksi Neji sekarang benar-benar tidak dimengertinya.

"Jauhi dia." Balas atau tepatnya perintah Neji.

"Eh?" Mata Hinata terbelalak. Ini pertama kalinya Neji bersikap seperti ini, dan itu menakutkannya.

Ketakutan di wajah Hinata membuat Neji sadar bahwa sikapnya barusan telah menakutkan adik perempuan kesayangannya. Menutup mata sejenak, dia menarik menghela napas. "Maafkan sikapku barusan, Hinata. Aku cuma terkejut kau bertanya tentang pria itu."

"T-tidak apa-apa, Neji-nii." Balas Hinata cepat.

Neji memberikan sebuah senyum kecil pada Hinata. Menoleh wajah pada jalan di depan, dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Dia adalah saingan bisnis kita, Hinata," jelas Neji kemudian. Suaranya terdengar lebih santai, tapi Hinata tetap bisa menangkap keseriusan di dalamnya. "Kami sering bertemu dalam beberapa acara. Dan, dia adalah pria yang tidak bisa ditebak."

Hinata diam membisu mendengar penjelasan Neji. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit ke bawah. Dari nada Neji menjelaskan Sasuke Uchiha, dia menyadari, kakaknya itu tidak menyukai pria itu. Saingan bisnis? Itukah alasannya?

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang pria itu?" tanya Neji kemudian.

"I-itu k-karena banyak teman sekampusku yang terus membahasnya. Dia hadir pada upacara penerimaan mahasiswa kampusku kemarin," reaksi Neji barusan membuat Hinata tidak berani berterus terang. Namun, dia juga tidak bohong sepenuhnya, karena nama itu juga sering disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan para mahasiswa terutama para wanita. "J-jadi aku sedikit penasaran.."

"Kelak," sambung Neji lagi pelan. "Jika kau bertemu dengan dia, menjauhlah Hinata. Karena dia pria yang sangat berbahaya."

Hinata diam mendengar penjelasan Neji. Pria yang berbahaya? Dirinya teringat senyum yang diperlihatkan Sasuke padanya kemarin. Senyum bahagia itu–benarkah pria itu berbahaya?

 **.xOx.**

"Kabarin aku hasil check upnya nanti." Perintah Sasuke dan menutup ponselnya.

Menatap langit biru melalui jendela ruang kerjanya di kantor pusat Uchiha Corporation, dia tersenyum menyeringai. Dia puas sekali dengan sistuasi sekarang ini. Semuanya benar-benar berjalan sesuai kehendaknya.

Dia ingin sekali melihat bagaimana reaksi para Hyuga itu saat mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya. Mereka berpikir kalau mereka bisa menjauhkan Hinata darinya, tanpa mengetahui kenyataan bahwa selama ini mereka sedang menari-nari dalam telapak tangannya.

 _"Di dunia ini, uanglah pemegang kendali segalanya."_

Senyum Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi sebuah tawa kecil–tawa yang semakin lama berubah menjadi sangat kuat namun tidak normal.

Kalimat barusan yang terlintas dalam pikiran serta suara berat yang membisikkannya, dia ingat jelas semua itu. Suara yang setiap malam menemani mimpi buruknya sejak enam belas tahun yang lalu. Ironis sekali, bagi Sasuke, suara itu adalah suara dari orang yang merebut semua yang dimilikinya; keluarga, masa kecil dan juga keutuhannya sebagai seorang manusia. Namun, suara itu jugalah yang selalu mengajarkannya bagaimana hidup itu sesungguhnya–munafik dan kejinya dunia ini.

 **.xOx.**


End file.
